


To Those With Hate In Their Heart

by AbiSanPoetry



Series: Abi San's Poetry [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry
Summary: A poem to those who hate
Series: Abi San's Poetry [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244
Kudos: 1





	To Those With Hate In Their Heart

You can hate me, hurt me, maim me  
But one thing you won't do is tame me  
You can yell and growl  
But I will not kneel to your crowd  
So say what you want about my words  
They are all mine they are not yours  
And I’m proud of who I am and what I do  
And ever so glad I’m nothing like you.

So say what you want  
I knew when I started  
That I may face hardships  
But chose to do it anyway  
The same way you chose to say your hate  
Regardless of the pain it may create  
You never saw the intentions of my words  
So no I'm not going to see the intention of yours.  
-Abi San


End file.
